Alternate Titles
by Ryeflight
Summary: Blame the hyperactive unicorn who controls my mind. The titles of the books from other characters POVs. Currently only a oneshot, but it may be added onto if I'm asked. Rated T for language.


**I do not own Percy Jackson, nor do I own the Greek Gods. OK, stupid disclaimer out of the way. This is just something I wrote really quickly for fun. If I'm asked to continue it, I will try. Any other POVs you want you can ask for in reviews and I'll do my best. For now it's going to be marked as complete, though it may be updated. Be warned that some of the POVs contain swearing.**

Zeus POV

Zeus and Where the Fuck is my Bolt

Zeus and What the Fuck Did You do to my Daughter

Zeus and The Fuck Happened to my Other Daughter

Zeus and Well, Camp Halfblood is Fucked

Zeus and Fuck Poseidon I Could Have Killed Typhon if he Had Given me 2 More Minutes

Zeus and Who the Fuck are You? You aren't my Son . . . I Think

Zeus and Oh For Fuck's Sake You're Still Alive

Zeus and SHIT THE GIANTS ARE REALLY BACK

Zeus and Fuck You Hades my Kids are Still Cooler

Zeus and Try Not to Die When I Slap You 100s of Miles Away

Zeus and FUCK YOU APOLLO IT IS TOO YOUR FAULT!

Hera POV

Hera and Calm the Hades Down Zeus We'll Find the Effing Bolt

Hera and I Hope the Cyclopes Eats Percy so Zeus Will Shut Up

Hera and Yes Kill the Child of Zeus Who Isn't Mine

Hera and FUCK YOU I HELPED

Hera and My Peacocks are Going to Kick Typhon's Ass

Hera and MWHAHAHAHAHA My Plan is Working

Hera and Shit She Found Him

Hera and EAT HER ARACHNE EAT HER

Hera and How the Hades are They Still Alive

Hera and I Guess I Can't Kill Her Because She Saved the World

Hera and DIE CHILD OF ZEUS WHO ALSO ISN'T MINE

Hades POV

Hades and Why Does Everyone Blame Me

Hades and I'm Left in Peace For This Book

Hades and Woops I Forgot About Those 2

Hades and Nico May be a Problem

Hades and IN YOUR FUCKING FACE ZEUS

Hades and Terrific . . There's More Heroes . . . Yayyyyy

Hades and So That's Where Thanatos Went . .

Hades and Maybe the Sea Brat Will Die Down There

Hades and Where Did my Janitor Go

Hades and Woo Hoo . . . We Won . . . Can I Kill Jackson Yet?

Hades and Thank the Gods no More Haikus

Poseidon POV

Poseidon and My Son is Awesome

Poseidon and Which Son do I Like More

Poseidon and Please Tell me He Isn't in Love With the Athena Girl

Poseidon and Shit He is

Poseidon and I Just Saved Your Sorry Ass Zeus You Better Show Some Respect

Poseidon and Where the Fuck Did my Son Go

Poseidon and Oh, There He is

Poseidon and Well, Now He's Dead

Poseidon and Wait, No He Isn't

Poseidon and My Children are Better Than Yours Zeus

Poseidon and THE HAIKUS ARE GONE! GONE! THANK THE GODS!

Athena POV

Athena and Why is My Daughter Tolerating Your Presence

Athena and You are Going To Get my Daughter Killed, You Idiot

Athena and Gods Damnit You Like Her Don't You

Athena and NO DON'T KISS HER

Athena and Shit, They're a Couple

Athena and Good, You're Gone

Athena and Shit You're Still Alive

Athena and KILL THE SPIDER! KILL IT WITH FIIIIIIIIRE!

Athena and I Don't Care if You Fell Into Tartarus You Still Can't Date Her

Athena and Your Nose Caused WWIV No You Can't Date Her You Moron

Athena and Serves You Right Apollo *muttered* Those Goddamn Haikus

Ares POV

Ares and My Ankle Fucking Hurts

Ares and My Daughter is Better

Ares and Oh For the Love of ZeusJust Kiss the Stupid Girl Already so Aphrodite Will Shut up About Percabeth

Ares and My Daughter is Still Better You Punk

Ares and ALL HAIL CLARISSE THE DRAKON SLAYER! THAT'S MY KID!

Ares and Oh Great Another One

Ares and HE'S STILL ALIVE!?

Ares and Please Let Him Die Down There

Ares and FRANK IS KING! FRANK IS CHAMP! ALL HAIL FRANK!

Ares and EAT MY SPEAR GIANT!

Ares and Where the Fuck is Apollo

Aphrodite POV

Aphrodite and THEY'RE IN LOVE! I CALL IT!

Aphrodite and My Boyfriend's Daughter is Good at Stuff I Guess . . BUT LOOK AT THE PERCABETH

Aphrodite and MWHAHAHAHAHA I Was Right

Aphrodite and THEY KISSED THEY KISSED HAPPY DAY HAPPY DAY

Aphrodite and I CALLED IT! YOU OWE ME SO MUCH MONEY ATHENA!

Aphrodite and OOOOO! New Couples!

Aphrodite and Back Off Roman Bitch Percabeth FTW

Aphrodite and Go Away the Percabeth Feels are Too Much!

Aphrodite and THEIR LOVE IS ETERNAL! LONG LIVE PERCABETH!

Aphrodite and Woo Hoo We Won . . BUT LOOK AT THE PERCABETH AND CALEO AND JASPER AND FRAZEL AND _**SOLANGELO!**_

Aphrodite and SOLANGELO IS MY NEW OTP

Dionysus POV

Dionysus and I Hate Demigods

Dionysus and Especially Peter Johansen

Dionysus and I Should Have Dropped Him Off The Roof

Dionysus and Great, More Enemies

Dionysus and CURSE YOU BLINKY

Dionysus and He's Gone! He's Gone!

Dionysus and Aaaaand He's Back

Dionysus and Pinecone in the Face For You Too!

Dionysus and Maybe He's Actually Gone This Time

Dionysus and Why Do I Even Bother Hoping

Dionysus and YOU SENT THE HAIKU SPEWING IDIOT TO MY CAMP DAD!?


End file.
